


Про огонь

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, Wisedo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	Про огонь

Куини сидела на краю кровати и держала Винду за руку. Винду снова мучили кошмары, и сон был тяжёлым, таким, после которого просыпаются не отдохнувшими, а вымотанными и морально, и физически.

Винду снова преследовали картины ужасных событий, предсказанных Гриндельвальдом. Куини видела их только однажды — на кладбище в Париже. А вот Винда успела насмотреться на эти образы на всю жизнь вперёд. И теперь они окружали её, застывшие во времени, и она блуждала среди обломков зданий, развороченных автомобилей, трупов людей. Но Винду пугали не трупы, не картины разрушения, а огонь. В её статичных кошмарах языки пламени были единственным, что никогда не останавливалось: они преследовали Винду, расчищая себе путь, не давая спрятаться…

Абернети считал, что Куини просто ищет в Винде замену сестре. Но это было не так. Тина занимала в жизни Куини совсем другое место. Когда-то Куини казалось, что Тина всегда будет на её стороне, всегда поймёт и поддержит. Но Тина влюбилась в контрабандиста-магозоолога, из-за которого чуть не погибла, и при этом не могла принять то, что её сестра хочет выйти замуж за немага.

Куини боялась, что, общаясь с Виндой, она всё же поменяет своё отношение к немагам. У Винды, в отличие от Тины, казалось, были все основания их не любить. Куини могла бы задать Винде пару вопросов, или пару десятков и заставить ее вспомнить прошлое. Куини могла бы обойтись и без рассказа, всё равно слова не передавали всех красок. Ей было не обязательно слушать, чтобы узнать, что пришлось пережить Винде. Но Куини ни за что бы не поступила так со своей подругой. Ей хватило образов, промелькнувших в голове Винды, когда кто-то упомянул Куррьер. Пожилая пара — их подняли на вилы и пригвоздили к деревянной стене. Беснующаяся толпа и всепоглощающий огонь.

Куини не знала, кем приходились те люди Винде, она могла бы узнать, но не хотела заставлять Винду проходить через это снова. Она могла бы спросить, но не знала, у кого. Среди аколитов не было принято рассказывать истории друг о друге. Гриндельвальд должен был знать всё, но Куини не решалась приставать к нему с расспросами.

Но, даже если забыть про немагов, чувства Куини к Винде и к Тине были совершенно разными: Куини никогда не думала о том, чтобы поцеловать сестру. А Винда… Она лежала сейчас с распущенными волосами, в свободной сорочке. Куини запустила пальцы в чёрные кудри, поглаживая Винду по голове. Ей хотелось пойти дальше: расстегнуть белый воротник сорочки, дотронуться до ключиц, массировать мягкую грудь, чувствуя, как твердеют соски, слизнуть слезу со щеки.

В своём сне Винда сидела на берегу реки и смотрела на пламя, которое было не в силах перебраться через поверхность воды. На другом берегу огонь пожирал людей, лошадей, постройки, но Винда была в безопасности. Хорошо, что она не слышала крики сгорающих заживо людей, не могла чувствовать запахи: затхлость воды, горелая плоть, жжёные волосы.

Куини отняла руку, и чёрные волосы рассыпались по подушке. Чувства могли подождать. Сейчас Винде было не до этого, она бы не поняла. Возможно, позже. Но точно не сейчас. И, укрыв подругу одеялом, Куини тихо вышла из комнаты.


End file.
